Synchronicity parte3
by SweetMegu
Summary: La parte 3 de la saga de SYNCHRONICITY sacada de mi mente ya que la original no ha sido publicada, la saga tal y como yo la entendi y la ultima parte mi creacion. Dejen REVIEWS  Si no la haz visto te recomiendo qe primero lo hagas y entenderas mejor :D
1. Parte 1 y 2

_Konnichiwaa! Megu trayéndoles un fic de Vocaloid, en el cual se basa en la saga Synchronicity que solo qedo en 2 partes, ESTE FANFIC ESTA HECHO COMO YO ME LO IMAGINO, DEJANDO EN CLARO QUE VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO FUE PARA DARLE UN FIN A LA SAGA YA QUE NO HA SIDO PUBLICADO, NO ES LA VERSION ORIGINAL PERO ASI ES COMO YO ME LO IMAGINO . Dejen REVIEWS y disfruten, si alguien la ha visto y no le entendía, asi es como yo la entendí xD SayOnaraa! (( Si no la has visto, te recomiendo qe primero la veas :D))_

_ megu-chan_

SYNCHRONICITY 3 (*recuerdos de las partes uno y dos*)

(Parte 1)

Miku era un bruja, que con su báculo logro predecir el ataque de un temible dragón, lo cual sucedió. La reina Luka ordeno que la encerraran ya que por su culpa el dragón había aparecido, antes de encerrarla, la gente del pueblo le coloco una mascara, que ella no podría quitar, la encerraron en lo profundo de un castillo al parecer hecho de cristal, desde entonces, ella informa a la reina quien será la próxima diva que cante al dragón para que este se amanse y no suba a atacar a la gente del pueblo, pues se encontraba en una cueva de la cual no debía salir…Miku predijo que la próxima diva seria una gemela, al escuchar esto, los guardias de Luka fueron a alguna casa en particular, donde supuestamente se encontraban unos gemelos recién nacidos. Dentro de esa casa, todo era armonía, una señora de largo cabello rubio, cuidaba de los pequeños angelitos que dormían tranquilamente, hasta que se escucho un golpe a la puerta, la señora abrió, encontrándose con los guardias que pronto la tomaron y uno de ellos cargo a la niña y se la llevo lejos, para practicar su voz y al crecer ser encerrada con el dragon. Len, en sus sueños veía a una chica con una bella sonrisa y hermosa voz, que aunque no la conocía, sentía que tenían un fuerte lazo, que dentro de el anhelaba protegerla, salió en busca de la nueva Diva, encontrando en su camino un colgante con una nota musical, por una extraña razón reconoció el colgante, lo guardo y pensando que seguía el camino correcto, recorriendo así todos los pueblos y obstáculos. Uniendo aliados como Gakupo y Kaito… Acercándose cada vez más al castillo de la Reina Luka.

(Parte 2)

La pequeña Diva de hermoso cabello rubio, aún seguía cantando, una y otra vez, recordando así, todas las voces de las antiguas divas que habían muerto a manos del dragón, la chica rubia se esperaba lo peor, pero eso lo asía por que así era su destino, anhelando que algún día alguien la rescatara de lo profundo de esa oscura cueva… Al estar enferma comenzó a sentirse mal, hasta quedar tendida en el suelo. Al llegar al castillo de Luka, Len pretendía sacarle información de donde se encontraba la chica de la hermosa sonrisa que desde pequeño en su mente aparecía, Luka sin temor llamó a Meiko una soldado vestida de carmesí que ataco a Len, explicando sumamente furioso que solo buscaba a la chica que era una diva y que Meiko abrió completamente los ojos, mientras poco a poco se llenaban de lágrimas, recordando a su hermana llamada Teto que años atrás también había sido una diva y muerte por ese cruel destino. Apunto de romper en llanto aventó a Len, y su espada quedo en dirección a su pecho, la soldado carmesí sonrió con maldad y rápidamente empuño su espada asía la reina Luka, la cual no se notaba ninguna emoción, ante ello, otro soldado con un parche apareció y la detuvo con una guadaña. Gakupo que horas atrás había llegado a la reina para asesinarla pero fue atrapado y encerrado en un cuarto, recordaba a aquella mujer que le había dado la vida, fue atada en cadenas y su hogar que en un principio fue feliz había sido destruido por el temible fuego que soldados de la reina Luka habían arrojado, después de eso, su madre había sido convertida en Diva, por ello, se unió a Len, pero su esfuerzo había sido en vano. De repente la puerta del cuarto de abrió, era Kaito quien tenia amordazado con su brazo al guardia y gracias a ello obtuvo las llaves, rápidamente salieron de lugar para reunirse con Len y Meiko que se les había unido para vengar a su hermana. Corrieron deprisa hasta cruzar aquella enorme puerta, ante la mirada furiosa de la reina Luka. Avanzaron por más pueblos, donde trataban de obtener información de donde se encontraba ese castillo de cristal, por más dificultades que se interponían, seguían, pueblo tras pueblo. La reina Luka se entero que casi estaban cerca de aquel castillo, ordenando así que sus guardias los atacaran y asesinaran. Siendo los guardias quienes derramaran su sangre. En los pueblos por los cuales pasaban, les tenían miedo, ya que las personas creían que eran enviados por la reina para llevarse a la próxima diva, pero nunca era así. En lo más profundo del bosque y zonas montañosas se encontraba el castillo. No perdieron tiempo y entraron. Lo cual Miku ya los esperaba y comenzó a atacarlos con sus poderes, lograron esquivarlos, hasta que por fin Len pudo llegar ante ella, deteniendo la espada de Len con su báculo, se acerco a sus labios, logrando que el rubio se confundiera, y aventarlo lejos, quedando desmallado… Kaito, Meiko y Gakupo quedaron heridos ante los poderes oscuros de Miku. Ella recordó su sufrimiento con esa mascara, ya que en realidad no era mala, pero al estar encerrada y ser despreciados por todas esas personas, la soledad se apodero de ella, convirtiéndola en un ser malvado…  
>-Por favor, canta…- repetía en la soledad, para que las hermosas oraciones de las divas no terminaran y ella tuviera más tiempo para quitarse esa mascara y ser libre para derrotar con al dragón ya que había encontrado la solución para matarlo.<br>-La historia se repite…- Dijo con un eco acompañándola, asiendo que Len despertara, ya que si se repite… entonces la chica pronto moriría… Decidido a llegar pronto, se puso de pie, Miku se giro sorprendida, para luego lanzarle otro de sus poderes, Len esquivo aquel ataque, y corrió asía ella empuñando su espada. El grito de la joven bruja resonó por todo el lugar… No estaba muerta… el rubio al que intento matar la había liberado de esa mascara... de ese castillo… En la mente del chico solo aparecía la pequeña Diva, que pronto alcanzaría…


	2. Parte 3

_Konnichiwa! Aquí porfin dejo la tercera parte de la saga, ya que el cap anterior fue el recuento de las partes 1 y 2, VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, ESTE FINAL FUE IMAGINADO POR MI, NO ES LA VERSION ORIGINAL YA QUE NO HA SIDO PUBLICADO. Dejen REVIEWS y disfruten :D_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ megu-chan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>

SYNCHRONICITY 3 ((parte 3 ))

Miku sanó las heridas de Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo y Len. Siendo así su nueva aliada, Gakupo menciono que debía hacer algo, Miku se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído. Rápidamente salieron rumbo a su destino. Claramente la reina Luka fue informada de que la bruja había sido liberada, una expresión de terror surgió en su rostro y ordeno que todos sus guardias los persiguieran y los matasen, excepto a Miku, que volvería aquel castillo a predecir a las divas. Pasaron por bosques hasta que en la nada de este, había un agujero. Con mucho cuidado lograron bajar, había muchas cuevas, se adentraron en una y en otra hasta que escucharon una suave y dulce voz. Se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenía, pero de repente la voz se silencio… Len pensó lo peor, y corrió siendo perseguido por sus amigos. No tan lejos de la pequeña cueva en la que se encontraban, se veía luz… se apresuro más atravesando la luz, distinguiendo la pequeña y hermosa figura de una chica desmallada en el suelo, cerca del dragón que dormía tranquilamente. Se acerco lentamente, se arrodillo ante ella, y como estaba bocabajo, la tomo delicadamente y la giro acomodándola en sus rodillas y acurrucándola con sus brazos. El rubio abrió enormemente sus ojos, era su imaginación o estaba sosteniendo un espejo… la chica con la que soñaba… era idéntica a el… Sus amigos se sorprendieron ante ello, Miku bajo la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… Confeso que ella había predijo que la nueva Diva seria una gemela, y como en ese tiempo ellos eran los únicos gemelos, su madre fue alejada de ellos, mientras que un guardia tomaba a la próxima Diva de nombre Rin… Ese nombre le resonó en la cabeza a Len… Se aferro más a ella, era su hermana… todo este tiempo había estado soñando incluso enamorado de su hermana… Rin comenzó a sangrar por la boca, distinguiendo la figura de aquel joven igual a ella… Intentaba levantarse pero no funciono. El dragón comenzaba a despertar, la tomo en sus brazos intentando escapar de ahí, pero fue en vano ya que los soldados de Luka habían llegado, estaban prácticamente rodeados, el dragón despertó y a los primeros que vio fueron a los soldados a los cuales ataco, regando sangre por todos lados… Se giro y vio a la pequeña resistencia de Len, comenzaba a acercarse, Len gritaba a Miku que lo detuviera, pues ella sabia como hacerlo, pero solo decía que tuviera paciencia… De pronto, Gakupo entro con Luka amordazada y atada. Todos incluso el dragón voltearon a verla. El rostro de Luka demostraba desesperación y temor. Luka había sido la culpable de que el dragón viniera al pueblo ya que quería ser la única con la voz más hermosa, al ver que su plan no resulto, le hecho la culpa a Miku, pues no quería perder su corona, rápidamente la gente del pueblo le creyó a la reina pues Miku era una bruja, y al tener ese poder llamaría al dragón, aunque no era verdad, ella trato de defenderse pero fue en vano, encadenándola a la mascara que ella no podría quitarse, solo se podría quitar si demostraba que era inocente pero nadie la dejo, es por eso que se convirtió en mala para poder vengarse de la reina. En su soledad descubrió que el dragón se iría y si Luka era la nueva diva, ya que fue ella quien le llamó. Es por eso que mandaba a otras chicas que tuviesen una bella vos, para que las asesinara. Gakupo estaba más que ansioso por tirar a Luka a la merced del dragón, pues así vengaría la muerte de su madre, no dudo más y lo hizo, lágrimas cayeron por parte la pelirosa. El dragón la mato… Después de ello, emprendió vuelo destrozando el techo de aquella profunda cueva. Meiko y Gakupo se echaron a llorar, recordando a las personas que los hacían felices. Len comenzó a sentir que el corazón Rin dejaba de palpitar… rompió en llanto, pero una pequeña luz brillo desde su bolsillo, saco el objeto brillante, era el colgante que había encontrado, casí como un imán, su mano fue atraída asía el pecho de su hermana, donde la luz fue mucho más fuerte, obligando a todos los presentes cubrir sus ojos. De pronto se escucharon demasiadas voces, pero todas cantando la misma canción, la luz se desvaneció, dejando ver a todas la Divas que habían sido asesinadas, Meiko se acerco asía el alma de Teto, abrazándola, esta solo le dio una sonrisa y una pequeña caricia… Gakupo hizo lo mismo, y recibiendo también una cálida sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Todas las almas de las Divas se dirigieron al cielo, también habían sido liberadas de su sufrimiento. Un suave susurro se escucho, todos dirigiendo sus miradas a ambos rubios. Rin estaba viva, no había muerto. Se alegro mucho de llegar a tiempo para protegerla. Salieron de la cueva en busca de una nueva felicidad…


End file.
